Swizz Beatz – Top Down
Top Down ist ein Song von Swizz Beatz aus Grand Theft Auto IV. Der Song weicht von seiner ursprünglichen Fassung an manchen Stellen ab. Der Text im Folgenden ist so verfasst, wie er im Spiel vorkommt. Songtext Woo! Swizzy! Woo! Swizzy! Woo! Swizzy! Woo! Swizzy! Wherever you are Shine Swizzy Wherever you are Shine Swizzy Wherever you are Shine Swizzy Wherever you are Shine Swizzy Shine who ever you are Shine who ever you are Shine who ever you are Shine who ever you are Shine who ever you are Refrain: Ridin’ with my top down With my jewelry on Hey, I’m just gettin’ my hood on I’m just, I’m just doin’ my thing I’m just, I’m just...Mister Cee unterbricht den Refrain Heey, yep Hey, yep Heey, yep Hey, I said I’m ridin’ with my top down With my jewelry on Come on, hey I’m just gettin’ my hood on 1: I’m in the hood bouncin’ Spray it like a fountain Money like a mountain Tell me why you’re poutin’ I know why you’re poutin’ ’cause we gettin’ paper Hey, tell ’em again: Swizzy NPC:Eine computergenerierte Stimme spricht die Zeile We getting that paper I’m in the hood, top down, with my jewelry on me I got my goons on me I get ’em off me I shake them haters off me DJ, get ’em off me NPC: I shake them haters off me Niggers is you with me My bitches is you with me If you got a problem Then sucker come and get me Y’all know my name You see the candy paint It spell my name: Swizzy Refrain: Ridin’ with my top down With my jewelry on Hey, I’m just gettin’ my hood on I’m just, I’m just doin’ my thing I’m just, I’m just do doin’ my thing Heey, yep Hey, yep Heey, yep Hey, I said I’m ridin’ with my top down With my jewelry on Hey, I’m just gettin’ my hood on 2: It’s like bum bum bum bum bum You know the black is bumbin’ Bum bum bum bum bum You know the black is bumbin’ Bum bum bum bum bum You know the black is bumbin’ Bum bum bum bum bum You know the black is bumbin’ Bum bum bum bum bum You know the black is bumbin’ Feenz on the corner, man You know the black is bumbin’ Speakers in ya trunk, shit thumpin’ They playin’ my song, people is jumpin’ Now, we got a little block party y’all And there ain’t nothin’ but Henny and Bacardi y’all Sittin’ on a stoop, on a milk crate How you livin’ life? Fucker say Great! How many y’all come from nothin’ into somethin’ Why these niggers hatin’? Why these niggers frontin’? We just ridin’ with our tops down Niggers actin’ like somebody got shot now Refrain: Ridin’ with my top down With my jewelry on Hey, I’m just gettin’ my hood on I’m just, I’m just doin’ my thing I’m just, I’m just do doin’ my thing Heey, yep Hey, yep Heey, yep Hey, I said I’m ridin’ with my top down With my jewelry on Hey, I’m just gettin’ my hood on Fußnoten Kategorie:Lieder